boymeetsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Play's the Thing
"The Play's the Thing" is the 20th episode of season one of Boy Meets World, and the 20th episode overall. It first aired on April 29, 1994. The episode was written by Ed Decter and John J. Strauss and was directed by David Trainer. Plot Mr. Feeny announces to the class they should prepare Hamlet for their spring play. Shawn is a spear carrier, Topanga plays Ophelia, Minkus plays Polonius, and Cory has the part of Hamlet. Later, Cory is practicing for the annual goofy golf game at the Jersey Shore that he and Alan play against Eric and Amy. Eric arrives and offers to throw the game for $5. Next day, the students are rehearsing Hamlet. Cory offers suggestions to make the play more exciting, but these are derided by Mr. Feeny. Topanga arrives with Cory's costume for the play - a doublet and tights which Cory calls a "miniskirt and pantyhose". Cory decides to quit the play. Cory tells Shawn this is just a negotiating tactic - in the absence of anyone else to take on the part at short notice, Mr. Feeny will have to take him back and accept some of his suggestions. Minkus, however, indicates that he is willing to take on the part of Hamlet. Back at home, Cory finds out that trip to the Jersey Shore is cancelled because the district manager is imposing a 5% pay cut on all the staff at the store. Cory suggests that Alan should go to the manager and threaten to quit if the pay-cut is imposed. Later, Alan and Amy discuss what Alan should do. At school, Shawn reveals he now has the part of Polonius, but that Minkus is not playing Hamlet very well, and he begs Cory to come back to the play. Cory comes in at the end and offers to take the part back. Mr. Feeny refuses, but offers him the part of the Spear Carrier, and teaches Cory a lesson on not letting down the people who are counting on you. Later at home, the family are waiting for Alan to return from his meeting with the regional manager. When Alan returns we find out he did not get the pay cut cancelled, but on the other hand he did not quit. The family surprise Cory with a goofy-golf course which has been installed in the back yard. At the spring play, Cory is talking to the other Spear Carrier who is bored with the play, and tells him to "take pride in his part" and make it his own. The spear carrier then goes and starts a fight which ends with everyone but Cory off the stage. Cast Main Cast * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * William Daniels as George Feeny * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * Will Friedle as Eric Matthews * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * Lee Norris as Stuart Minkus * Lily Nicksay as Morgan Matthews * William Russ as Alan Matthews Recurring Cast * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Lawrence Guest Cast * Ryan Tomlinson as Spear Carrier Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 1